lhodosfandomcom-20200216-history
Chet Lerought
Background Chet is from Fergot, a small, mountainous island to the North-west of the Mainland. It is mostly known for its harbor city of Hargrim, a common stop for merchant vessels to resupply and relax before a longer voyage to the South. As Hargrim Harbor is mostly ruled by a select few of established merchants, more commonly known as the Conglomerate, it is a safe haven for any and all who wish to trade, as long as they follow the rules of the Island. These rules are simple: no fighting or stealing while under the hospitality of Fergot, and once a business deal has been agreed upon, there’s no breaking it. For this very reason, it is common to see pirates and other ruffians come to Fergot to sell their ill-acquired goods, along with honest merchants. Because the Island is mostly made out of mountainous areas, there is not much land for farming or forestry. As such, the only other settlement on the island is a monastery for monks, high up near the peak of the mountain Grakh. While the monks themselves have no name for it, the various travelers and merchants who’ve come to visit the place have named it Pinepeak Monastery, after its situation and the handful of trees that grow along the path leading up. Heton, the Head-monk of the Monastery, overseeing the day to day lives of the monks who reside in it. When he was just a disciple, he ventured down to Hargrim and fell in love with a prostitute, who later gave birth to Chet. Yet since he was but a lowly disciple, he could not afford to alleviate her from her unsavory job, so he went back to the Monastery, vowing that he would be able to provide a suitable living for her. He’d visit her whenever he was given leave, but dedicated his time to rising in the ranks among the monks, and although he managed to do as he promised, due to the nature of her work, it is unclear if Heton is the biological father to Chet, yet he still took him in as his own son. The training inside the Monastery focuses on martial discipline and prowess, the shrine of worship being the monk’s personal body. For this reason, anything that dilutes the body’s purity is forbidden, such as alcohol or drugs, and the rules are strict in this regard. Every disciple and monk must focus on perfecting their bodies to the fullest potential they could reach, and handing down their experiences to new disciples so the cycle becomes more efficient and reaches further heights. Because of this, Chet felt constrained with the life at the Monastery, as his father was extra harsh with him in order to not show bias. Chet would often venture down to Hargrim, drink alcohol and enjoy life to the fullest. He’d often be fascinated by the tales sailors and other visitors would tell of the world beyond Fergot, and he decided that he would explore all of the most exotic places, and be remembered as a great explorer. He is most interested in finding a part of the world where nobody from the known world had ventured, a place that is not marked on any map, and see things nobody else had seen before. For this reason he had ventured forth, leaving behind the life of the Monastery, leaving only an apologetic letter to his parents before he left. His travels have taken him to Albion, one of the larger cities that was the closest once he arrived on the Mainland. Just as he reached his destination though, troubles broke out between the guards and the gangs of the city, and travel was halted, leaving him stranded. Personality Traits *to be continued* Affiliation Monks of Fergot (ex) His father, Heton, is the head of the monks at the Monastery, but Chet left that life behind for one of adventure and excitement. Adventuring Party (Name Reserved) *to be continued* Attributes and Stats